


Coffee, Tartelettes, and Bakers in Bow Ties

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Baker!Blaine, KlaineCCFanFicLibrary Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Everyone seems to have a crush on the cute baker in the bow tie. Especially Kurt. KlaineCCFanFicLibrary Valentine's Challenge.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Coffee, Tartelettes, and Bakers in Bow Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day eight of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge. I had a sinus headache yesterday and just couldn’t focus on writing. I will try and go back and write something for it before the end of the challenge. Meanwhile, Day Nine’s song is How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, by James Taylor.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**Coffee, Tartelettes, and Bakers in Bow Ties**

  
  
  


“He’s so dreamy!” one woman at the table closest to the door sighed.

“I’d let him handle my muffin any day,” the other woman said, causing Kurt to nearly gag on the sip of coffee he’d just taken.

“Viv!” the first woman said, scandalized. “That’s just wrong!”

“Oh, come on, Meg, don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about tying him to your bed post with that sexy bow tie and having your way with him?”

Meg blushed, her face nearly matching the red of her hair. “Of course not!” She grinned and glanced over to the counter where the man they were discussing was busy refilling a display of fruit tartelettes. “In my fantasy he’s wearing nothing but that apron and the bow tie, and feeding me pieces of chocolate croissant.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, studying the baker surreptitiously. That was something he’d never pictured. Yes, he’d had his fair share of fantasies about the cute baker in the bow tie since he’d started taking his lunch breaks here every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoon. And this wasn’t the first time he’d overheard women discussing the dapper baker’s various charms, especially the bow ties he always wore.

He continued to eavesdrop on Meg and Viv as they continued to talk about the curly haired man. Viv seemed to have a very vivid imagination, with graphic depictions of things she’d like to do to the baker in the bedroom, while Meg seemed more of the romantic, picturing a Happily Ever After that involved being plied with various delicacies, while the baker spoke adoringly of her.

The baker finished refilling the display case as the women finished their coffee and snacks, and placed the last tartelette on a plate and walked towards them.

The baker smiled politely at them. “I hope you enjoyed your Religieuses.”

“Oh, yes! They were delicious,” Meg said, batting her eyelashes.

“Very,” Viv added, giving a seductive smile.

“Great! I hope you’ll eat here again!” He smiled and moved past them, and to Kurt’s table. “Hi!”

Kurt smiled. “Hi. Is that tartelette for me?”

The baker grinned. “You know I always save my best for you.”

Kurt smiled as the plate was set in front of him. “How sweet it is to be loved by you,” he said, and accepted the kiss to his cheek.

Blaine smiled and sat across from him. “I do love you.”

Kurt grinned, noting the disappointed looks on Meg and Viv’s faces. “I love you, too.”

...

**_How sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_I needed the shelter of someone’s arms and there you were._ **

**_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were._ **

**_With sweet love and devotion, deeply touching my emotion,_ **

**_I want to stop and thank you baby. I want to stop and thank you baby._ **

**_How sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_I close my eyes at night wondering where would I be without you in my life._ **

**_Everything I did was just a bore, everywhere I went it seems I’d been there before._ **

**_But you brighten up for me all of my days with a love so sweet in so many ways,_ **

**_I want to stop and thank you baby, I just want to stop and thank you baby._ **

**_How sweet it is to be loved by you, feels so fine. How sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_You were better for me than I was for myself,_ **

**_for me, there’s you and there ain’t nobody else,_ **

**_I want to stop and thank you baby. I just want to stop and thank you baby, yes I do,_ **

**_how sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_Feels so fine, how sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_Just like jelly baby, oh yeah, how sweet it is to be loved by you._ **

**_Just like honey to the bee, babe, how sweet it is to be loved by you._ **


End file.
